Brownfur Presents Warriors Truth or Dare
by DeputyDarkscar
Summary: Another Warriors Truth or Dare Show, featuring Brownfur.


"Since I don't have a big part in this story," Shadowpaw began, "I have been given the permission to deliver this message.

Disclaimer: I - sorry, Flowerfall, _we_ do not own Warriors or any characters except Brownfur and the other co workers mention, if we do we will say above."

_Brownfur's POV_

"Hey everyone!" I yowled, jumping onto a huge boulder.

"Time for Brownfur Presents: Warriors Truth or Dare!" Flowerfall mewed, leaping after me.

"I'm supposed to say that!" I snapped. "And you're not supposed to include 'Brownfur Presents'! That's just part of the title!"

Flowerfall hung her head low in shame, her tail drooping. I started to feel guilty, but cut off my feelings quickly.

"Stop acting like an apprentice!" I scolded. "You're a deputy, for StarClan's sake!"

Flowerfall seemed disappointed still, so I nudged her. "I'll buy you an ice cream on the way out," I promised.

Flowerfall looked up, appearing excited. "Strawberry!" she squeaked.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, welcome to Warriors Truth or Dare! Since we don't have any truths or dares, I'm – sorry, Flowerfall, _we're_ going to show you guys how things work around here."

"First, I'll – sorry, _we'll_ pick ten cats to be here for five chapters – not including this one. You can only truth (just what I'm calling it) or dare the current ten cats, but you can choose others to watch."

"Second, send us truths or dares in the review."

"Third, you can request cats to be brought here. We – sorry – wait, I did say we this time! Anyway, we will add them to the bottom of the list, along with the other cats chosen to arrive with them."

"Fourth, 'least favorites' seems way too long so I'm – well, I don't hear _you_ calling them that, Flowerfall! – going to call them 'lasties'."

"Fifth, we – shut it, Flowerfall, I've already said it correctly twice in a row. That time doesn't count! – will combine several different cats into a group and add them to our 'waiting list', which is, obviously, the list of groups that are waiting to come here."

"Lastly… uh… oh yeah! Lastly, - oh, Flowerfall, would you like to say it this time?"

Flowerfall nodded happily, leaping to her paws in excitement, and continued Brownfur's sentence.

"Lastly, anything that says PP next to the title is something that doesn't include any dares. And, for those curious readers, PP doesn't stand for anything. It's just a random letter. Well, two letters. But you get my point."

_**That's messed up,**_ I thought. Flowerfall was more eager to do things on the show than Shadowpaw, who was at least six moons younger, and sitting in a corner quietly with expecting eyes. Clearly she was waiting to be called so that she could stop doing nothing.

"Ugh!" I moaned when Flowerfall ended the sentence. "Flowerfall, you screwed it up!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "Oh, crap, is this thing still on?" I nervously peered into the camera.

"You saw nothing!" I hissed, mostly angry with myself for being so stupid. That happened a lot. At least, when I realized I was being stupid. This brings up another thought: my impulsiveness.

_**This is what you do in a room with a therapist,**_ I scolded myself. _**Not something you do on a show, especially your own.**_

"Well, that ends our show. For now… dun dun DUN!" "Shut it," Shadowpaw spat at Flowerfall, who was imitating suspenseful music and failing miserably. "You've been annoying the Place of No Stars out of me since we got here."

I gave my apprentice a look of approval before Flowerfall could throw her 'PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE' face at me. Flowerfall had really been pissing me off, too, and there had been no need for suspenseful music at the time.

"Well, I'm off, guys," Flowerfall sighed sadly. "Now, there really is a need for that music," I muttered. "What was that, Brownfur?" Flowerfall mewed, with a hint of menace in her eyes. I flinched.

"N-Nothing, Flowerfall," I forced myself to purr. However much I hated Flowerfall at the moment, you did _not_ want to get her angry. If you did, there would be nothing left of you but bones. And I mean that literally, because Flowerfall would eat you as a sign of disgust.

"Well, that was interesting," I meowed to the camera, which I had just realized had been watching Flowerfall and my actions. "Anyway, good-bye!"


End file.
